The outdoor barbecue grill is very popular in these times and varieties of meals are prepared on them. Generally, gas or burning charcoal are used to heat the barbecue grill to cooking temperatures.
Frequently, after the food has been cooked, a charred and sometimes greasy residue remains on the grill rails. In most cases, it is desirable to remove the residue from the grill rails before cooking another meal.
In general, conventional grill rails have curved top surfaces and flat side surfaces. As a result of use, grease accumulates on the rail surfaces and it is often difficult to clean their top and side surfaces. Spatulas and wire brushes have some limited utility in such cleaning. However, the spatula is generally limited to scraping residue on flat surfaces and wire brushes broadcast material during the cleaning process, thereby limiting their utility.
Further, there is often little uniformity among various brands of barbecues. Thus, it is not uncommon to find the distances between grill rails in one model to be quite different from that in others. As a result, a grill scraping device that is suitable for one grill may have little or no value for cleaning another.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a grill scraping device that would have the capability of cleaning the top and side surfaces of grill rails and which would be suitable for use with a variety of grills.